


Sjips PWP (feat. art by Binchute)

by thesmutlord



Series: Sjips PWP [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are a few Sjips PWP scenes to accompany artwork by the amazing tumblr fanartist <a href="http://binchute.tumblr.com/">Binchute</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello smutlings!! I come before you today bearing episode 1 of a little series of Sjips pwp scenes to accompany a few smutty situations me and the amazing Binchute have come up with. Who doesn’t like a little context with their porn, am I right?
> 
> So please enjoy, and look forward to more of this in the future!
> 
> You’re smut-tastic, and I love you for it,  
> The Smutlord xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the official Binchute art to accompany this mini-fic!](http://binchute.tumblr.com/post/50553812746/cleaned-up-sjips-nsfw)

Sips’ eyes scanned Sjin’s body hungrily as the water sprayed across the slender farmer’s shoulder blades and cascaded down his spine. Sips couldn’t resist. He stepped forward, sliding his hands around Sjin’s hips, and pressed his parted lips to Sjin’s soft, wet neck.

Sips’ teeth dragged along Sjin’s skin, feeling his partner sigh as the warm droplets of water burst across his tongue. Sjin shifted forward a step from the weight of his partner leaning into him, pressing against the side of the shower stall.

“Ah! The wall is c-cold,” Sjin stuttered as he shivered slightly. Tiny goosebumps spread along his shoulders up to his hairline; Sips smirked as he felt them raise under his tongue.

“Don’t worry, Sjin, you won’t be cold for very long,” Sips grinned, murmuring into his panting partner’s skin. He smooched Sjin’s neck once more before leaning back to spread Sjin’s ass cheeks apart with one hand, and with his other, tracing Sjin’s opening with the head of his swollen cock.

Sjin shifted his hips back and planted one of his feet on the shower’s knee-high ledge. His eyes peeked over his shoulder, glancing at Sips and smiling slightly.

Sips guided the head in and slid in slow; Sjin gasped, his hand reaching behind to grasp onto Sips’ thigh tightly.

“Sips,” Sjin moaned softly as Sips started to move his hips, fucking Sjin deeply.

Sips’ hands sneaked around Sjin’s body to his cock, stroking it teasingly slow. Sjin moaned deeply and arched his back, forcing Sips in even deeper.

Sips’ lips found their way back to Sjin’s skin, kissing and nipping at his shoulder blade. His free hand sneaked up and tweaked Sjin’s nipple sharply, smirking when he heard Sjin whimper softly. Sjin bent at the waist slightly, allowing Sips a better angle. Sips grabbed Sjin’s hips with both hands and began to fuck him harder, their wet bodies slapping together audibly.

Sjin braced his hand against the wall to push back against Sips’ powerful thrusts. Sjin panted as he gazed over his shoulder, catching Sips’ eye for a moment before the man thrust into him even deeper and held it there, parted lips curling into a smirk. Sjin moaned loudly, bowing his head, his hips twitching indignantly, clenching up tightly around Sips.

Sjin palmed his stiff cock as Sips resumed his thrusts, grunting with his motions, fingertips pressing hard into Sjin’s hips.

“Sips! I’m so close,” Sjin huffed, pumping his cock furiously. Sips rammed into him hard a few more times before letting out a short moan and filling Sjin with his hot load; Sjin whimpered and tensed up, his whole body shaking as he sprayed cum down the shower wall.

The men both panted, catching their breath; Sips kissed Sjin’s shoulder blades softly a few more times before slowly pulling out. Sjin turned around in Sips’ embrace and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the muscular man’s neck.

“I thought we took this shower to get cleaned up,” Sjin murmured against Sips’ lips. Sips smirked.

“Do I really hear you complaining, Sjin?” Sips leaned back to look in Sjin’s eyes, smiling playfully, as his hand sneaked down around Sjin’s waist to his ass, and massaged his fingertips into Sjin’s hole, still dripping with Sips’ cum. Sjin sighed, his knees trembing.

“You know me too well Sips,” Sjin whispered.


	2. Sjinchute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binchute and I bring you the next part of our collab project of combining Bin’s amazing NSFW art with some Smutlord-brand pwp.
> 
> Told you to look forward to more of this in the future C; And there will be even more to come, we assure you.
> 
> Smutchute indeed.
> 
> Smutlord out. xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the official Binchute art to accompany this fic!](http://binchute.tumblr.com/post/50625312726/sjinchute-sjips-nsfw)

Sjin grabbed the bunched up sheet harder in his fist. His toes curled up and he let out a long moan.

“God, Sips,” he panted, “Your tongue is so good…”

He felt Sips’ hot breath across his hole before it was bathed again in the moist warmth of Sips lapping at him. He pressed his face into the bed and moaned loudly as Sips’ tongue slid into him and traced around the inside of him achingly slowly. Sjin’s knees trembled against the firm mattress as his cock throbbed again, leaking precum.

Sips wrapped both hands around Sjin’s ass cheeks and squeezed them, massaging his palms into them and grunting in pleasure. He ran his teeth softly along the right cheek, mouth occasionally closing into a soft wet kiss; his hand sneaked between Sjin’s legs and wrapped around Sjin’s cock, pulling more warm dribbles out, adding to the pooling on the bed below him.

Sips buried his face between Sjin’s cheeks again, swearing softly against Sjin’s tightness before probing it in more warm wet licks. Sjin felt warm sparks flood through his tummy and he let out another long moan.

Sips slid his tongue inside Sjin again, deeply this time, drawing out panting whimpers from Sjin, who grabbed the sheets hard again. He clenched up around Sips’ thick, rigid tongue as it plunged in and out of him; Sjin’s cock ached hard.

“Siiips, you’re gonna make me-”

Before he could finish his sentence Sjin’s words were cut off with a short gasp as he felt Sips’ hand reach around his hip and pinch him firmly around the base of his cock, holding back Sjin’s climax under the pressure of his fingers. Sjin yearned for release but loved Sips stringing him along; he moved his hips back towards the muscular man with a moan and felt his tongue slide in even further. Sips let out a cocky breathless chuckle into Sjin, his tongue still plunging in and out deeply, the warm wriggling making Sjin’s legs wobble beneath him.

Sips was moving his whole head now, tracing fast pleasurable little circles with his tongue. Sjin sighed and his shoulders sunk down to the bed.

“Sips, please,” Sjin whimpered, his eyes shut tight. His cock was pulsing and raw, aching to cum. Sips grunted into Sjin and released his firm grasp on the base of Sjin’s cock, stroking it; but just as Sjin felt a wave of climax start to wash through him, Sips had locked his thumb and finger around the base of Sjin’s cock again. Sips chucked breathily into him again hearing Sjin’s whines.

“Please what?” Sips prodded through a chuckle.

“P-please, let me- let me-”

Sips plunged his tongue deep inside Sjin again before letting him finish. Sips let go of the base of Sjin’s cock and began to stroke it again, timing it with his tongue’s movements, lapping at his insides deeply. Sjin immediately felt the climax grip him; his back arched as he came hard, Sips moaning deeply into him, tongue slowing down as the waves of hot cum poured out over Sips’ tugging fingers.

Sjin’s legs finally gave out and he collapsed down onto his knees, forehead against the sheets. He felt the warm gooey puddle of his own mess underneath him and he smiled as he caught his breath. Suddenly, he felt Sips’ hot breath on his ass cheek again, a brush of stubble and Sips’ lips on his tender skin.

“Sips,” Sjin giggled breathlessly. “Give me a few min-”

But his words broke into a moan as Sips’ tongue sneaked its way back, basking Sjin in its wet warmth again.


End file.
